


Haunted House

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: Prompts: “How did you talk me into this?” and “Kiss me and i’ll forgive you.”Warnings for minor anxiety!





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> WoAh m’s writing??? A miracle????

Logan followed Roman into the haunted house hesitantly. He didn’t believe in supernatural beings—he never had to begin with—but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t terrified by intense psychological stimuli. It was a natural reaction; a person can’t just help it!

That is, unless you’re Roman freaking Sanders. The kid was seemingly scared of nothing and _loved_ to drag his friends to haunted houses when the spooky season arrived. Virgil hated the things just as much as Logan, but Patton always managed to drag the scared teenager along by reminding him that he could see all the cool SFX makeup. Virgil always fell for it.

Oh, but this time, Patton and Virgil weren’t there. It was a solo mission with Roman. Joy.

“How did you talk me into this?” Logan groaned as he clung to Roman like a scared toddler.

“First of all, a prince’s requests are impossible to refuse. Second, I simply cannot ask Patton and Virgil to come with me anymore! Virgil would get too scared, and the duo would end up sneaking away to make out, leaving me all alone in the haunted maze! You were the only choice, Logan.”

“Roman,” Lo sighed. “You make it sound like I’m chopped li—AH!”

A hand suddenly shot from a hole in the wall, narrowly missing Logan’s shoulder. Roman just laughed, pulling his companion along to the next part of the attraction. Logan’s heart pounded in his chest; it’s beat quickening with each scream. It was never good to make Logan panic, for he would begin to do drastic and uncharacteristic things to—

“Kiss me, and I’ll forgive you,” he stated firmly, pulling Roman to the side and looking him straight in the eyes.

For once, Roman’s pretty face twisted into confusion. “What?”

“I said kiss me, and I’ll forgive you for dragging me into this godforsaken mess,” Logan repeated.

“Oh, gladly.” Roman quickly took his opportunity before Logan would have the chance to change his mind, placing a soft kiss on Lo’s lips. As much as Logan would refuse to admit that he was not, in fact, an emotionless robot, his “off button” was offensively gorgeous guys kissing him. In no other situation would that squeaking sigh have escaped from Logan. Except when he was being cuddled, but that was besides the point!

Too soon, Roman broke the kiss, smirking at the dreamy look on Logan’s normally serious face. “Damn, Logan. For someone who seems to be emotionally numb, you certainly do look quite in love.”

A stupid smile pulled at the corner of Lo’s lips. “What can I say? I’ve got a thing for pretty boys who are good kissers.”

“This pretty boy has a deal for you,” Roman said with a sly smile. “We finish this haunted house, and as soon as we get to my car, we can make out as much as you want.”

“You really do know the way to my cold, dead heart, Roman Sanders.”

“Course I do. Why do you think I asked you here alone?”


End file.
